(1) Field of the Invention
Rotary transport of singulated articles, i.e., utilizing a rotating transport disc to advance the article from one stationary work station to another. Particularly, radially outwardly pushing the articles from the rotating transport disc into the periphery stationary work station and, sequentially pushing the articles radially inwardly from the work station into re-engagement with the rotating transport disc periphery which transports the article to another work station or exit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
MAY U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,197 PA1 DETREZ U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,964 PA1 GLOCKER U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,693 PA1 WILSON U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,562 PA1 DOERFLING U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,645 PA1 AVERY et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,535 PA1 GARETTO U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,043 PA1 GUCKEL U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,261 PA1 VERHOEST U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,050 PA1 BROWN et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,184 PA1 POMERNACKI U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,539
The above-listed references are discussed in a Prior Art Statement being filed separately.